


Maid hotel

by Indecent_Proposals (Ka_she_who_lurks)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Basically a hotel where most of the time the work is just cleaning rooms and roomservice, Consensual Kink, F/F, F/M, Female Transformers, Maid Costume, Maid Fetish, Oral, PWP, Prostitution, Robots wearing clothes, Strongarm is being trained to become a sexy maid, and the other time it's a lot of sex you get extra pay for and "roomservice", it's fun, robots in panties, who cares, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_she_who_lurks/pseuds/Indecent_Proposals
Summary: Just enough plot to get Strongarm in a skimpy maid costume and have her have lots of fun sex.





	1. Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Might have a ton of notes with a carefully selected list of "maids" with "yeah, but would that suit their personality" selection criteria, several sketches of "ok, what would go well with her bodytype", and a sketched out blueprint of the hotel, and a short list of customers on "that would be kinda hot" basis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clio shows Strongarm the ropes.

Clio smiled at her. "Not scared off by the job yet?" 

"I've barely had my first day of learning how cleaning the rooms works. So, no."

"Alright. Well, today we're starting off with a little bit of the other part of the job. Such as the uniform." Clio said with a head tilt and a smile, a gleam in her visor.  
"C'mon."

Clio had a certain way with things, or at least people, and Strongarm was effortlessly led to the mirror with the lightest press of a hand at her back. 

"Officially, there are six uniform styles." Clio said, while rummaging through a rack of clothes by the mirror, all striking red plating against the monochrome of the uniforms. 

"Of those, in my opinion, two would display that gorgeous body of yours in a way that does right by it. You could try the others, of course, but I've here the two I thought were best for you."

Clio held up two clothes hangers, each with a small top and a smaller skirt hanging from it.

"That one is the same as you have, right?" Strongarm said.

"Yes, it is. And this one is the same as Airazor has. You've met her yesterday. She's the yellow-bronze beastformer."

Strongarm nodded. Airazor was far more direct and far less flirty than Clio, but had the same sort of bold, shameless charm. 

"With your body type, I thought the style I wear would suit you best, but it's always fun to have options. And, of course," Clio handed her the clothes hangers and picked up a box; inside of it were small latex-like panties.  
"What you'll wear instead of modesty paneling."

Strongarm looked at the tiny, clingy looking panties. Then she looked at the rest of the uniform.  
Well.  
One of them had thigh-slits, the other did not. That made it easier.  
She might get used to it later, but for now, a scrap of extra decency felt welcome.

She hung the uniform with the thigh-slit back on the rack, and reached for the one still in her hands, then stopped.  
She had no idea how to put on any of this. 

"Uh. I've never worn any clothes before."

"Oh. I'll help."  
Clio took the uniform out of her hand and hung it on the mirror. Then she stepped behind Strongarm.  
She placed one red-armoured hand on Strongarm's hip.  
"First, let's get this off."

Slowly, a bit nervously, Strongarm unlocked her pelvic armour, and slid it off. She placed it on the table with the panty-box. It went "clunk".

Clio slid a gleaming red hand between Strongarm's thighs, and pushed them apart a little.  
She positioned the panties, and with a gentle, but full-palmed press, she pushed the material against Strongarm's private parts.  
With a few far too caressing strokes, and a teasing grin towards Strongarm by way of the mirror, Clio swept the clingy material in place, only to have her hands end up back at Strongarm's hips, where the clasps on the thing were.  
With a few quick and clever movements, Clio shut the clasps.

Strongarm was staring at in the mirror, blushing harder than she'd ever done in her life.  
Part of her protoform was far more naked than it had ever been in her existence.  
Instead of firm, angular armour, her hips and upper thighs and everything in-between were now naked, softer, curvaceous protoform with only the slightest bit of covering.

It looked indecent.  
Clio certainly made it feel indecent, if in an exciting way. 

"Hmm, maybe a bit tighter." Clio said teasingly, and re-did the clasps.

If possible, the panties now looked even more indecent.  
Strongarm hid her face in her hands. 

"Ah. Too much? Not to worry, we still have the uniform to go!"

She picked the clothes hanger from the mirror and held the whole thing in front of Strongarm.  
It was two broad strips of cloth running from the front of a collar to the sides and back of a short, flaring skirt.  
On the back of the skirt was a bow.  
On the front of the skirt was an apron.  
If she were to lay it on a flat surface, it might be just big enough to lay under both her hands, provided she kept her hands right up against each other and didn't spread her fingers.

"Would this even cover my aft?" Strongarm asked, a little exasperated.

"Aw, but it's such a cute, firm little butt!" Clio said with laughter in her voice.  
"It deserves to be seen now and then, right?  
But yes, if you stand up straight, it covers your aft. Even when you bend a little, it would still give partial coverage. Not all our uniforms have that feature, you know?"

"You mean there's uniforms with even less cloth?"

"That's the good part, the uniforms with more cloth have shorter skirts than this!" Clio said with glee, as she undid the ribbon. The skirt fell open. 

"Okay, you open the collar." 

Strongarm opened the clasp at the back of the collar with one hand.  
The dress fell off the hanger, which Clio had anticipated. She caught it, handed it to Strongarm, and hung away the clothes hanger. 

Strongarm held the uniform to her body, with a contemplative look on her face.  
Then, with one hand, she closed the collar around her own neck.  
A strange thrill coursed through her limbs, and she licked her lips. Okay. Maybe this was a little more exciting than it was embarrassing. 

She stroked the material against her body. It did look somewhat flattering, drawing attention to her chest, and the trimness of her waist. 

"That's the spirit!" Clio said cheerfully, as she came back carrying a big chair. 

"Could you help me with the skirt?"

"Of course!"  
Clio set the chair down behind Strongarm, and fastened the ribbon, pulling it through two loops, and then pulled it back into a bow.

"Most people need some help with the skirt on this one. Usually it's the top that is a little troublesome." Clio said gently, as she inspected her work while running a hand up Strongarm's thigh.

"Would you like me to do you a rudeness?" Clio continued, with a playful purr, as her hands pushed up the edges of the skirt so her fingers could slip into Strongarm's panties. 

"What?"

"Hmm. You know, just tell me if you get uncomfortable or if I go too far, and I will stop, alright, darling?" Her fingers dipped lower, and found the lips of Strongarm's valve.

"A...alright." Strongarm said, looking at the mirror to see what Clio's fingers were doing and blushing furiously.  
By the sudden intense feeling of it, they found a sensitive little node to play with. 

"I do mean it darling. This is work where you need to know your limits, and need to make them clear.  
Some special customers aren't the kindest, so you need to be able to tell them to stop, and then com the boss.  
Always be clear on where your limit is."

Strongarm's affirmative answer was cut short by a gasp as Clio's fingers dipped inside and swirled around, her thumb still gently rubbing Strongarm's node.

"Oh, you do like that, don't you?" 

Strongarm nodded breathlessly. 

"Very well. Come sit!" Clio said, as she let herself fall into the chair, pulling Strongarm with her. All the while, her fingers continued exploring Strongarm's folds. 

The shock of falling, together with Clio's fingers, made Strongarm moan, and she felt herself grow hotter.

Then, suddenly, cruelly, Clio's fingers were gone, and Clio was working herself out of the chair in a few agile moves, leaving Strongarm eager and wanting and with nothing stimulating her anymore.

"Patience, darling." said Clio, with self-satisfaction, as she knelt in front of Strongarm.  
She undid the clasps of Strongarm's panties, and stuck her head up Strongarm's skirt.

With the first broad swipe of Clio's tongue, Strongarm gasped in shock.  
Clio hummed, licking her lips, and dove back for seconds, pressing open-mouthed kisses against Strongarm's most intimate parts, letting her tongue explore in a way that made Strongarm writhe and moan helplessly. 

Strongarm's fingers dug into the armrests, as her mind was blanked out with more pleasure than she'd ever handled before. 

Clio spread the gray-white-thighs a little further apart to give herself more access, and slid her fingers back into tight heat.  
She used the other hand to slide Strongarm's hips closer to her face.  
Clio pressed her entire mouth over the array before her, and hummed with a delighted moan, her tongue dipping deep, and then coming back out to lap at Strongarm's node, nosing the folds a little further apart and getting Strongarm's slick all over her face.

Strongarm's head hit the backrest, her back arched, and still Clio kept going, delighted by every response.  
It was far too much for Strongarm to handle; her pleasure crested like a wave, and the sound she released was deep and primal. The pleasure coursed through her body like a shockwave, making her limbs twitch and her mind blank out.  
Clio continued for a while, enjoying the hot pulsing and clenching around her tongue, until Strongarm's body was limp and warm and utterly relaxed in the chair.

Clio stood up, only to sit back down in Strongarm's lap.  
"Wasn't that nice? You're going to go through a lot of that if you keep working here. For starters, we need to increase your stamina, your technique, and your physical need for sex. We need to test your fertility, and if you really, really want to work here. Tomorrow, you will walk around with a vibrator inside you all day, as any maid here does when they've been requested. Today, well..." Clio reached down and re-did Strongarm's panties, tightening up the clasps.

"You're allowed to rinse and dry those on breaks. Trust me, you'll need it. You won't have any customers this week, but your co-workers are encouraged to rile you up." Clio petted the underside of Strongarm's panties, making clear what sort of riling up she meant.

"Make your limits clear, but do try to enjoy yourself, alright darling?"

Strongarm nodded weakly. Clio smiled, showing only the slightest bit of fang.

"Good. Now come eat me out, I'd like you to return the favor, and, of course, I'll give you some tips."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clio is a red female decepticon who turns into a renault clio, and has a green-skinned alien partner who is a professor of snakes.  
> Their names are a pun on Cleopatra.
> 
> Clio is far too obscure, but there is a commercial with outdated cgi where she obviously has a flirty, fun-loving, teasing personality, and transforms in ways most people can't, and I basically headcanon her as  
> 1\. having a sleeker, more modern clio for a body.  
> 2\. having the same sort "front of car = chest" thing Jazz and Prowl have going on, but taller, so her overal look is a bit sleeker.


	2. Overstimulation cooldown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strongarm learns the dangers of unfamiliar fetishwear.

It soon became clear what Clio meant when she said that Strongarm would need to clean her panties on breaks.   
The feeling of it against her body as she moved was maddening.   
It was a thin and soft material compared to her armour, and so she felt. Every. Little. Thing. 

Walk? Her thighs were shifting, brushing against her panties the slightest bit as she moved, and it went straight to her groin.   
Sit down? The chair or whatever surface she was on was now caressing her as the most intimate of lovers did.   
Stand up? The skirt was brushing against her body with every little motion.   
Not to mention all the things that pressed into her that were suddenly shockingly intimate. Leaning against the wall, for example, suddenly felt as if she was three seconds from being exposed.

And then there was the material itself.   
It was clingy.   
It caressed every bit of her it touched.   
It covered very little, which meant its edges were always ready to press into something sensitive.   
It constantly shifted against her body, which meant it felt like it constantly shifted against her clit especially. 

By the end of the first hour of her shift, she couldn't sit down anymore for fear of leaving a bit of wetness behind.   
Halfway into the second hour, her hands were trembling, her body was overheating, and she was ready to spread her legs and beg to be fucked by the first person who offered. 

No, focus, just wipe down the side table... didn't she already wipe this down? She needed to be touched by something more substantial than the damn panties. Something or someone. She needed, she needed... the heat in her body was too much, she couldn't think, she needed touch, something solid, something inside her, she needed...

Clio looked at her with concern. "You're a bit on the sensitive side, aren't you? I think it would be best if you went to the breakroom, have some coolant. Relax a bit, maybe have a wash, maybe have an orgasm.   
You do not want to walk around near mindless with lust, darling. That's how you make regrets. Perhaps it'd be better if I escorted you there."

Strongarm stumbled as Clio guided her back to the breakroom, the damned panties stimulating her not-enough too-much with every step and movement. A drop of lubricant escaped, slowly slipping down her thigh. 

"Oh, you poor thing. No worries, everyone takes a few days to get used to it. Maybe I was a little mean to you and I shouldn't have tightened the clasps that extra step. It looked too good on you not to, though."

Strongarm just panted, and moaned a little at the firm arm holding her by her waist. Clio commed the other maids to take over the rooms on her schedule

"Normally we get breaks every three or four hours, with a few exceptions when we're requested by a customer or the hotel is very busy, and we might need more rest, but you are in training, and that goes before everything else this week.   
Ah, there we are."   
Clio opened the breakroom door, and dragged Strongarm with her, who stumbled mindlessly where she was guided.   
Clio was quite a bit smaller, and had Strongarm resisted in the slightest, then Clio would have some difficulty finding another way to help her new co-worker. 

Clio placed Strongarm in a chair, and Strongarm whined at the loss of touch, her eyes unfocussed, slight wisps of steam escaping her vents.   
Mindlessly, her legs spread, and in her need, she managed to heave one leg over the armrest, ensuring that her intimate parts were more easily accessed by anyone who would be interested.

Clio grabbed some coolant and sat down next to Strongarm.   
"You are a bit of a stoic one, aren't you, keeping quiet for so long. Drink, darling, you really do need the coolant."

She guided the cup to Strongarm's lips, and with her other hand, gently moved Strongarm's face in position. It was slow going, with Strongarm's face being so slack, her optics flickering with little to no though and her body weak.   
Finally the cup was empty, and Clio brought some towels, some of them wet.   
She carefully rubbed them along Strongarms skin, leaving gleaming trails of cleanser that slowly evaporated. 

Then Clio thought of something else.   
She knelt before Strongarm, slid a dry towel on the seat, and undid the clasps on the panties.   
The relatively cold air hit Strongarm's overstimulated array and she moaned helplessly. Lubricant spilled, making Strongarm's valvelips look oh so swollen and inviting in the lamplight. 

Clio bit her lower lip, and reminded herself firmly that Strongarm was not in the state of mind that she could give permission to touch, and caress, suckle and explore, no matter how tempting it looked, no matter what pleasure it would give them both right now.

Another dry towel to absorb most of the lubricant with careful little pats, and then another cleanser-wetted towel to cool things off. 

Strongarm was panting like she had just ran more than she could stand, and her voice was lost in high pitched whines, her hips bucking forward in a vain attempt to get more stimulation. 

"I know, darling, and I am so very sorry, but you need to cool off before you can make any decisions." Clio said mournfully. 

In a slow, graceful movement, weighed down with regret, Clio stood up. She looked at Strongarm's desperate, pleasure-eager face, and for one mad moment, contemplated kissing those blue lips, so the poor darling would have at least some physical affection to tide her over in this trying time. 

But no.   
With heroic determination, Clio turned away, pulled up another chair, and leaned against one of Strongarm's powerful wheeled shoulders, providing support and companionship but no stimulation to either of them.   
Clio's hands clenched on her silver thighs, determined to not make things worse by slipping her fingers in her own panties while Strongarm was cooling down.

Without further stimulation, and without the excess lubricant cycling her charge, it was a matter of long, slow, torturous minutes.   
The plating Clio was leaning against slowly cooled from burning heat to only slightly too warm.

Eventually, Strongarm let out a deep sigh. "Okay. I think I'm okay. I'm still far too horny though. So I think I might need that orgasm."

Clio perked up immediately. "Oooh, can I help?" 

Strongarm laughed, out loud and heartfelt. "You know, that sounds like a great idea. I don't think my fingers alone are enough right now."

"I have a bit of an idea, if you'd like." Clio said, almost shyly. 

"What sort of idea?"

"Well, perhaps, if you're willing, I could use my spike inside you, while you finger me."

Strongarm blinked. "Sounds good. But I'm warning you, I might be a bit clumsy. I've never done that before."

Clio smiled brightly. "Not to worry! I'm perfectly willing to let you know everything you do right!"


End file.
